


Standards of Beauty

by Josephine_in_Mirkwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_in_Mirkwood/pseuds/Josephine_in_Mirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fil. Felicity seems to be having a bad day. Oliver is called home to get to the root of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, (I type nervously) I've never written an Olicity fic before. But I saw this as a prompt on Tumblr and was inspired to give it a go. I have no beta, so apologies for typos or grammatical errors. And apologies for including the son, I know how some fandom peeps feel about the topic, I'm hoping this won't drive away readers, but this was just what popped into my head. Set sometime in the future - Oliver is Mayor, he and Felicity are engaged and planning a wedding, Will visits with them every other weekend. Let me know what you think. :/

The tedium of reading and approving or denying budget proposal was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating across his desk. The name and photo displayed on the touchscreen instantly brought a smile to his face.

"You'll have to excuse me for just a moment, Suzanne. I need to take this call." Oliver spoke to his budget director as he stood, stepping outside to take the call. "Hey hon, you have no idea the mind numbing boredom you just rescued me from."

"Dad?" his sons timid voice replied.

"Will? Buddy, what are you doing on Felicity's phone? Where is she? Is she okay? Are you okay?" he asked, instantly on alert.

"Uhh, I'm okay Dad. But I don't know about Felicity. She's in your bedroom with the door closed, but I can hear her, uhh..."

"You can hear her what?" 

"She's using her loud voice even though she's alone, and slamming drawers, and... growling?" the eight year old tried to explain, clearly confused. "She's upset, but I don't know why. I think you need to come home."

"Okay bud, I'm leaving now, I'll be home in twenty minutes." he reassured his son, stepping back into his office. "I'll see you in just a few." Oliver hung up, signaling to Thea through the glass wall of his office. "Suzanne, I'm sorry, but there's a problem at home. We'll have to finish going over the budget on Monday." 

"No problem, I hope everything's okay." the older business woman said as she gathered her papers.

"What's up big bro?" Thea questioned, stepping into the office as the other woman stepped out.

"I need you to come home with me. Felicity's apparently upset. Will called. Could you maybe take him to dinner while I take care of my fiancé." he asked, grabbing what he needed from his office as he readied to leave.

"Sure, I'm always up for more time with my favorite nephew." 

"He's your only nephew."

"That we know of..." Thea mumbled under her breath, earning a glare from Oliver. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much, Felicity's probably just stressed over wedding stuff."

"Let's go find out, shall we."  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Felicity, Will, I'm home. I've got Thea with me." Oliver called out as he let them into the loft.

The only response was the sound of rapidly approaching feet.

"Dad." Will greeted him with a tight hug. "I'm glad you're home. I don't know what happened. We went shopping. I got some new school clothes and some board shorts and then we went to look at bathing suits for Felicity for your wedding vacation. And I was real good and waited right outside while she tried them on. But when she came out she was real quiet, and she was kind of quiet all the way home. And then," the young boy rambled on, "when we got back here she made me lunch..."

"Uhh..." Oliver interrupted, a horrified look coming over his face.

"It was okay. She made me grilled cheese, it was just a little bit black." Will went on, not distracted by Thea's increasing snickering as his story unfolded. "But she didn't eat, she just gave me her tablet to play on and went upstairs." he took a breath. "I went up to ask her if I could download a new game when I heard her, uhm, you know, yelling and stuff."

"You did good calling me, Will. I'll check on her and take care of her, and you are going to go with Thea to get some dinner." he looked down, ruffling his sons dark hair. "Sound good?"

"Can we go to Big Belly Burger, Aunt Thea?" Will looked to her, a pleading smile on his face. 

"Only if you get over here and give me a hug." she held her arms open for him to step into. "Mmmwwwah!" she smacked a big kiss on top of his head. "Okay, you ready to go?" 

"Yeah." he nodded, taking her hand. "Dad, can you give Felicity a big hug for me and tell her I hope she feels better?"

"You bet, bud." he smiled fondly at his son. "Can you call before you head back, see if I want you to bring us some dinner?" he asked Thea.

"Sure thing. Go take care of your lady. And let me just tell you from personal experience, trying on swimsuits, it'll mess with the best of us." Thea sagely explained as she led Will out the front door.  
_____________________________________________________________________

"Felicity?" Oliver called as he entered the master bedroom. "Felicity?" he called again, after receiving no reply.

"What are you doing home? It's early. You had a budget meeting this afternoon. That's why I took the day off to be home with Will." she questioned, stepping out of their walk in closet, discreetly wiping her red eyes. 

"I did, but I rescheduled it. Will called me, he was worried about you." he spoke softly to her, drawing her into his arms. 

"I made him worry? Oh no, poor Will. I need to go talk to him." Felicity tried to pull away.

"He's gone out to get dinner with Thea." he explained, refusing to let her leave the circle of his arms. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty! It's not nothing. Talk."

She hesitated before speaking. "It's my thigh gap, or more specifically, my absolute lack of thigh gap... Ughhh!" she growled, tossing her head back in frustration.

"What now?" Oliver asked, clearly confused, his brows drawing together.

"My thigh gap," she went on, taking advantage of his confusion to step out of his arms, "the space that should, theoretically, exist between my thighs." she gestured down, her hands pointed in a 'v' to the general area that was causing her distress. 

"Uhm, I've got to say, I see no problem what so ever with that area you're pointing to." he quickly replied, a sexy smirk taking over his face. "In fact, it's one of my favorite places."

"Oliver!" she huffed, her loud voice making an appearance. "There's supposed to be a gap between my thighs. And there's not."

"Who says there's supposed to be a gap there? Because I think I need to visit them in my green leather outfit."

"People. Fashion people. Models. Cosmo." she mumbled out, flopping down onto their bed, throwing her arm over her eyes. "Thea has one. And Laurel, and Sara, and probably every other woman you've ever been with." she grumbled, annoyed.

"Wow, okay. First off, please don't put my sister in a list like that. Ever again. Because, gross." Oliver grimaced, shaking his head. "And second, whoever came up with that as a standard of beauty or desirability or whatever, should shut the hell up." he stepped up to the edge of the bed, standing between her knees. "Because to me," he paused, "you, Felicity Megan Smoak, almost Queen," he grinned down at her, pulling her arm from over her eyes, "you are the most desirable woman I've ever know." he knelt on the mattress between her legs. "And the only thigh gap I care about is the one you get when I spread your legs." his voice deepened to a sexy murmur as he braced himself over her on his elbows. "Understood?" he asked before gently nipping at her lips.

Felicity pouted up at him, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Do I need to convince you how much I want you?" he kissed her more firmly. "How much I always want you?" his nose nudging hers.

"I mean, you could do that, I guess." she played coy, chasing his lips with hers. "If you want to." she continued, her fingers going to work on his tie and undoing the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Mmmmm." he hummed into the kiss. "I'm so glad I thought to send Will with Thea. I think you might need a bit of convincing. Might take a little time to make sure I get the point across." he started to kiss down her neck, moving the neck of her shirt aside with his chin and he headed further south.

"Sometimes you have good ideas." she teased, pushing the starched white shirt down his arms.

"Only sometimes?" 

"Do you really want to revisit the list of all the stupid ideas you've had? Right now?" she arched into him as he kissed around her stomach, toying with the waistband of her dark wash jeans. "Didn't think so." she snarked when he didn't respond, earning a nip from his sharp teeth.

"Hey you, behave." he grinned up at her. "I'm working on a tight schedule here." he winked, unbuttoning her pants and tugging the zipper slowly down.


End file.
